mexican_gastronomyfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
''' '''TYPICAL FOOD EVERY REGION OF MEXICO Mexican cuisine is named as one of the most varied and richest in the world. Thanks to the pre-Hispanic and Spanish heritage Mexican cuisine contains the flavors of two continents colorful food and flavor. Mexican cuisine is more than moles, salsas and tortillas. It's full of flavors and ingredients in a large variety that even the Peruvian chef Gastón Acurio has wondered if there is another place on the planet where product variety is "as surprisingly vast" Speaking of Mexican cuisine is a trip back in time to learn about the most important cultural elements in the world. With the recent appointment by the UNESCO as Intangible Cultural Heritage, this particular food has finally highlighted in the world to take its place in our modern times.Each Mexican state has its own recipes and culinary traditions.That's why you will find recipes for every state in the Mexican Republic ' ' AGUASCALIENTES The State of Aguascalientes despite being one of the smaller regions, offers delicious flavors. Their delicious dishes and excellent wines of international fame, are a sign of how much Aguascalientes offers to the visitors. The state is highlighted of garlic, chile, alfalfa, corn, beans, peach and guava. Its gastronomy is based on meat, highlighting the pozole, birria of barbecue, of the pot and tatemada. But, the typical dish is the famous Aguascalientes San Marcos chicken's. BAJA CALIFORNIA SUR In Baja California Sur food is based on marine products. Some of the most outstanding dishes are the lobster, the chocolata clam, the machaca of stingray and the imperial thread. Not to mention pork in tamarind sauce. Some people frequently eat these foods with a drink as the clamato (tomato juice and seasoned clam). COAHUILA In the gastronomy of this state include tamales, empanadas, enchiladas, canned and stews made with chile guajillo or pasilla. Of course cabrito in all its forms,from roast to sauced. Also great cuts of meat, we should not forget that in the Laguna region one of the best steaks in the country, which can be accompanied with the famous wines of Parras and Cuatro Cienegas, or with a tasty pulque. COLIMA ' Colima's gastronomy is one of the least known of Mexican cuisine, but that does not take away the virtue of being tasty. In the beach area marine products are used to make dishes that are part of the culinary food of the Mexican Pacific Coast. Inland, food becomes more original because they have the extensive wildlife and plant life. For example, one of the most important is the iguana, which is cooked in various ways, in peanut sauce, almond etc. '''DURANGO ' In the traditional table of Durango, the visitors will not contain to the steak. And it will be hard to ignore its presence, resist the exquisite fragrances, suppress the desire to worship the festive and robust flavor of the Durango's gastronomy. Which are prepared in the kitchens of the cattle land. Among the main dishes include lots of cheese, roasted venison with sausages and the famous drunken chicken. 'OAXACA ' Black Mole, Red Mole, Mole coloradito, almond Mole, Mole chichilo, Yellow Mole, Chicken livers, Tasajo, Mixtec Pozole, Cecina, Cat Soup, Grasshoppers, Tlayudas, chickpea broth, Oaxacan Sausage, Rice chepil. Chiles stuffed of sardines, serrano peppers, chepil Tamales, pasilla chilies stuffed with picadillo, chileajo, squid in its ink, Iguana stew, stew Armadillo, Marinated octopus, nopales broth. '''PUEBLA Puebla's gastronomy is full of traditional dishes that make the city a memorable place. The notable are the wrapped mole, "chanclas", the tamales, tlayoyos, chalupas, maguey worms with drunken salsa, Escamoles at butter, corn soup and rajas, the Mexican rice, bean soup and fresh mushrooms. In addition you can enjoy the special flavor of its"mole de olla" or the Convent of Santa Rosa. The tinga poblanoa, guacamole, red pipián fish,barbecue pork, chiles en nogada, the thrasher with rajas, the chitamal, xocoyolis beans with guacamole and salsa of pipicha. Of dessert can be enjoyed a glass of eggnog Santa Clara, rice milk, tlaxcales, tears bishop of almond paste figurines of typical sweet potatoes or Santa Clara. QUERETARO The cuisine of Querétaro includes dishes that have been prepared in this region since the sixteenth century and have retained the same flavor to modern times; the vast majority of these dishes have indigenous, mestizos and contemporary ingredients, such as corn, chili, and fruit typical of the region; the huamiche, xoconostles transformed into delicious candy, tortillas with Otomi seal; and typical drinks like Simichol, made from fermented corn and Charape, piloncillo fact, are just some examples of this exotic cuisine. TABASCO Of the most famous dishes is the "pejelagarto" gar is a common fish in the region which are made from savory appetizers to succulent dishes like roasted "pejelagarto" gar (prepared charcoal and served with chili and lime amashito) and "pejelagarto" gar is chirmole of stew that is very similar to mole and served on pumpkin seeds and epazote. Category:Food Category:Colima Category:Aguascalientes Category:Baja California